Highschool of Evillious
by Cherry Zombie
Summary: Misi pertama. Walaupun tidak begitu penting sih.. Apakah semua akan berjalan lancar? /"Misi gagal! Kami tidak dapat informasi satu pun!"/"GAK BERGUNAAA!"/"Gue gak mau digebok Margarita."/"HELL WHUT? ELLUKA PERNAH PACARAN?"/ RnR?
1. New School!

**VOCALOID **© **Yamaha Crypton Future Media**

**Evillious Chronicles **© **mothy/Akuno-P**

**Highschool of Evillious **© **Cherry Clockworker**

**~CAST~**

**Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche — Kagamine Rin**

**Allen Avadonnia **— **Kagamine Len**

**Gallerian Marlon **— **KAITO**

**Kayo Sudou **—** Megurine Luka**

**Sateriajis Venomania **—** Kamui Gakupo**

**Banica Conchita **—** MEIKO**

**Margarita Blankenheim **—** Hatsune Miku**

**Warning : **OOC, OOT(?), gak jelas, abstrak, parody busuk, bahasa gak bener, typo and miss-typo maybe detected(?), humor gagal, dll.

JANGAN LUPA RIPIU!~ *maksa* *dibacok*

Saya udah lama gak buat fic yang berhubungan dengan EC~ Sekarang saya bikin lagi deh~ #teruskenapa. Saya hiatus sekitar 3 minggu kemarin. Banyak tugas, PR, dan... UKK! GUE STRESS BANGET PAS UKK IPS SAMA MATEMATIKA! ARRGGHHH! #malahcurcol. Abaikan yang itu.

Mari kita mulai fiction ini!

* * *

Chapter I : New School!

Opening Song(?) : Daughter of Evil – Kagamine Rin

* * *

**Marlon, United State of Evillious**

"Ojou-sama, kita sudah sampai."

"Oh ho ho ho! Bukakan pintunya, Allen!"

Semua orang melihat ke arah kereta kuda mewah berhiaskan emas berkilau yang lebih berkilau daripada Masjid Kubah Emas(?). Mereka semua berdecak kagum. Siapakah pemilik kereta kuda mewah nan berkilau tersebut?

Fufufu.. Tentu saja... *drum roll*

RATU LUCIFENIA! RILLIANE LUCIFEN D'AUTRICHE! *jeng jeng jeng* _Iwak Peyek~ Iwak Peyek~ Iwak Peyek na_— HOI! SIAPA YANG NYETEL LAGU IWAK PEYEK?

Abaikan yang di atas. Itu terjadi karena ketidakwarasan Author ababil ini.

Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche... Ratu Lucifenia. Anak dari pasangan King Arth the I dan Queen Anne. Maniak warna kuning. Semua harus kuning. _Bedcover _kuning, kereta kuda kuning (tepatnya emas sih..), rambut kuning (alami sih..), _wallpaper _dinding kuning, kulit ku— oke, cukup. Jangan arahkan sniper itu ke arah saya dong, Allen. Saya khilaf.

Kembali ke cerita!

Seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang dikuncir gaya _ponytail_ keluar dari kereta kuda mewah itu. Berjalan ke arah pintu di kereta kuda itu. Membukanya perlahan. Setelah pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, terlihatlah sosok seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut _blonde _berkilau. Gadis itu turun dari keretanya.

"Hoo... Ini ya Marlon Highschool?" ucapnya sambil mengamati sekeliling sekolah yang ia sebut sebagai Marlon Highschool. "Iya, Ojou-sama. Mulai hari ini, kita akan bersekolah di sini." jawab sang pelayan _blonde_, Allen. "Rasanya bersekolah itu bagaimana ya?" tanya Rilliane pada Allen. Allen menjawab sekenanya saja, "Kita akan tahu nanti. Sekarang, mari kita ke kelas dulu." Allen mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sang Ratu. Rilliane menerima uluran tangan Allen dan berjalan ke arah kelas mereka.

Pada saat Rilliane dan Allen berjalan menuju kelas, mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian! Tentu saja.. Rilliane, rambutnya yang _blonde _berkilau digerai dengan indah. Membuat siswa laki-laki klepek-klepek(?) dan siswa perempuan yang rambutnya kayak sarang tawon, iri melihat rambut indah Rilliane. Lalu.. Allen, wajahnya yang kakkoi dan _cool_ itu membuat seluruh siswi di sekolah itu teriak-teriak a la _fangirl_. Ada yang teriak-teriak bilang "JADI PACAR GUEE!", ada yang foto-foto Allen diam-diam, ada yang _nosebleed_, dan bahkan ada yang dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat(?). Pokoknya heboh sekali!

"Allen, kelas kita yang mana?" tanya Rilliane yang kelihatannya sudah capek berjalan. "Itu dia, Ojou-sama. Kelas 10-3." jawab Allen sambil menunjuk sebuah kelas. Rilliane terlihat antusias sekali. Maklum, baru pertama kali sekolah. Ndeso kan? *dibacok Allen*

Allen membukakan pintu kelas untuk Rilliane. Rilliane mengamati desain interior kelas 10-3 itu. Ia terlihat terkesan.

"_Your Highness _Rilliane ya?"

Seorang pria berambut biru gelap bertanya pada Rilliane yang sedang mengamati kelas itu. "Iya. Aku Rilliane." jawab sang Ratu Lucifenia. "Ada perlu apa kau?" tanya Allen. Sok ikut-ikutan padahal kagak diajak ngomong sama sekali. Rilliane diam saja. "Heh. Gue ngajak ngomong _Your Highness_ Rilliane. Bukan elo." jawab pria biru itu sewot. "Slow dong. Gue kan nanya baek-baek." balas Allen dengan bahasa yang mulai acak-acakan. Rilliane _sweatdrop_. "Gue bendahara OSIS. Gak usah songong deh lo." pria biru kembali membalas. Allen mulai naik darah. "Diem aja lo, nj*ng." Bahasa Allen makin parah. Rilliane mau ngakak, tapi ditahan demi estetika kebangsawanannya.

"Lo yang diem, monyet kudisan."

"Elo yang mestinya diem, kambing congek."

"Pirang gila."

"Bangke tomcat."

"Blablablabla"

"WOI! WOI! JANGAN BERANTEM!" Rilliane meledak. Allen dan pria biru pun kicep. Rilliane tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Rilliane ke arah sang pria biru. "Nama saya Gallerian Marlon. Bendahara OSIS Marlon Highschool." jawabnya. "Saya ingin bertanya, apakah Anda mau bergabung dengan OSIS?" tanyanya. Rilliane kelihatan bingung. Tapi dia jaim dan bersikap sotoy seolah ia tahu-tempe-kacang soal OSIS. "Oke! Aku mau bergabung dengan OSIS!" seru Rilliane semangat. Allen yang berada di sebelahnya tahu kalau Rilliane sebenarnya tidak tahu apapun tentang OSIS dan semacamnya. "Kalau begitu, mari ikut saya." ajak Gallerian. Rilliane pun mengikuti Gallerian. Ia menatap Allen dengan pandangan yang bisa diartikan sebagai _ikut-gue-atau-lo-gue-penggal_. Allen pun mengikuti Rilliane dengan senang hati (baca : terpaksa).

**~('O'~) ~('_')~ (~'O')~**

"Ini dia. Inilah ruang OSIS Marlon Highschool." jelas Gallerian. Rilliane mengangguk. Ia mengamati desain ruangan itu. Ngamatin melulu. Kagak bakal ada tomcat kok, neng. Slow aja. Ruang OSIS Marlon Highschool sangat luas dan mewah. Gak heran, sekolah anak orang kaya. Author jadi iri. Iyalah secara. Author kan kere, pemalas, idiot, IQ lebih rendah dari Hidan(?), tingkah laku mirip sama Tobi anak baek *kenapa jadi pindah fandom*. "Ada anggota lain selain aku?" tanya Rilliane mulai sotoy tapi untungnya bener. Gallerian mengangguk. "Siapa saja?" Rilliane mulai tertarik. "Ketua OSIS, Kayo Sudou. Seorang penjahit pakaian jenius dari Enbizaka. Tepatnya di Levianta. Hati-hati dengannya. Dia suka membawa gunting besar dan menghunuskannya kepada siapapun yang membuatnya cemburu atau marah." Gallerian menunjuk seorang gadis muda berambut merah muda yang terlihat sedang menyusun dokumen-dokumen tapi ia sempat menatap Rilliane dengan pandangan horror. Rilliane merinding. Ia merasa agak ngeri. Tapi ia cuek saja karena ada Allen yang menjaganya di belakang. Allen sih... kalau dia bukan _servant-_nya Rilliane, dia udah lari lari sambil teriak gaje gara-gara ngeliat si Kayo. Jaim gituh~(?).

"Wakil Ketua OSIS, Banica Conchita. Ratu dari Beelzenia. Dia pemakan segala. Banyak barang-barang di ruang OSIS yang habis ia makan. Jangan macam-macam padanya atau kau akan menjadi santapannya." jelas Gallerian sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan seragam serba merah yang sedang memakan kertas. Rilliane lagi-lagi merinding. Allen udah berkeringat dingin. Gallerian kembali memperkenalkan anggota OSIS lain, "Sekretaris OSIS, Sateriajis Venomania. Seorang duke dari Asmodean. Pemilik harem terbesar sedunia-akhirat di mansionnya. Hati-hati juga padanya. Bisa-bisa kau dirape tiba-tiba." Rilliane mebelalakan matanya. Anggota OSIS Marlon Highschool unik-unik semua. Allen udah bergidik ngeri. Takut dirape juga. Gak nyadar kalau dia itu cowok.

"Lalu, bendahara OSIS, saya. Setelah itu... Sekretaris kedua dari OSIS, Margarita Blankenheim. Jangan ganggu jika dia sedang tidur." Gallerian menjelaskan sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca yang sedang tertidur. Allen yang penasaran pun bertanya, "Kalau diganggu bakal diapain?". Gallerian dengan santainya menjawab, "Bakal dicekokin racun tidur."

Allen pun kembali merinding disko. Rilliane _sweatdrop_. Gallerian cuek. Author makan chiki. Readers tenggelem di jamban *dibacok*.

"Nah, itu semua anggota OSIS Marlon High School. Anda akan menempati posisi Bendahara 2. Pulang sekolah nanti, kumpul di ruang OSIS ya." jelas Gallerian lagi. Rilliane lagi-lagi cuma ngangguk. Rilliane dan Allen pun kembali ke kelas mereka dan memulai hari pertama mereka di Marlon High School. "Allen~ Kapan pulangnya? Aku capek~" bisik Rilliane ke arah Allen sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya. "Tunggu bel pulang berbunyi, Ojou-sama. Lagipula, kita disuruh kumpul di ruang OSIS oleh Tuan Gallerian, bukan?" jawab Allen setengah berbisik. Rilliane ingat dan mengucapkan sumpah-serapah untuk Gallerian. Allen _sweatdrop_ sendiri ngeliat Rilliane.

_KRRIINGGG!_

'_Yes!' _batin Rilliane girang. Allen memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Rilliane mengikuti hal yang dilakukan oleh Allen. "Ayo ke ruang OSIS." ajak Allen. Rilliane ingin sekali teriak-teriak gaje karena gak mau ngumpul. Tapi demi estetika kebangsawanannya, ia mengurungkan niat nistanya itu. Rilliane pun terpaksa pergi ke ruang OSIS bersama Allen untuk kumpul. Ia mengucapkan sumpah-serapah, memanggil gadis neraka, ayun-ayunin sotoba-nya Undertaker, memanggil Sasuke untuk memanggang Gallerian, dan masih banyak lagi.

Kenapa ini jadi pindah fandom?

Bek tu stori.

Padahal sih, Rilliane yang salah. Siapa suruh main ikutan OSIS padahal gak tau apa-apa. Huuu.. sotoy sih #dibom

"Kita sudah sampai, Ojou-sama." ucap Allen mengingatkan Rilliane agar tidak menyalahgunakan sotoba milik Undertaker. Rilliane menghela nafas dan masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS diikuti oleh Allen. "Aku datang." kata Rilliane dengan nada malas. Anggota OSIS yang lain menatap Rilliane dengan pandangan yang bisa diartikan sebagai _siapa-lo?-gue-gak-kenal-iyeuwh-kamseup_— cukup, cukup. Gallerian yang kelihatannya mengerti pandangan anggota lain terhadap Rilliane pun mulai berbicara, "Teman-teman, dia Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche. Bendahara ke-2 kita. Dia ratu Lucifenia."

Anggota lain pun mengangguk tanda paham. "Aku Kayo Sudou. Salam kenal, Rilliane." ucap Kayo dengan santai dan gak sadar kalau Rilliane itu ratu terhormat. Rilliane pengen banget ngebejek-bejek Kayo, tapi niat nista itu lagi-lagi dia urungkan. Ia gak mau mati cuma karena ditusuk dengan gunting besar. Masih muda gituh~ Belum mau mateeee~~~~~~

"I-iya, salam kenal." balas Rilliane. "Aku Banica Conchita. Salam kenal. Hmm.. kau terlihat lez— ehm! Maksudku, betah-betah di sini ya!" Conchita memperkenalkan dirinya. Rilliane bergidik ngeri. Takut dimakannn~~~~~~~~ *udah woi*

"Salam kenal juga." balas Rilliane dengan senyum palsu. Allen yang gak masuk dalam adegan ini ngambek di belakang layar sambil main tap jongkok. "Ehm~ Saya Sateriajis Venomania~ Salam kenal, _Milady _Rilliane." ucap Sateriajis sambil meraih tangan Rilliane. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Rilliane sudah menendang Sateriajis ke planet Neptunus. "JANGAN SENTUH AKU SEMBARANGAN, OM-OM MESUM!" teriak Rilliane ke arah Sateriajis yang terbang ke langit(?). Yang lain cengo.

'_Buset, si Ratu. Lo ratu Lucifenia apa King Kong nyasar di U.S.E?' _batin semua orang yang melihat adegan tadi minus Rilliane.

"Ehm! Mari kita lanjutkan perkenalannya?" kata Rilliane santai. Yang lain _sweatdrop_. "Saya Gallerian Mar—"

"Iya, iya. Gue udah tau lo. Lewat." ucap Rilliane nge-jleb. Gallerian ngambek dan kemudian ikutan main tap jongkok bareng Allen. Sekarang giliran Margarita, tapi... mana dia?

Ah! Itu dia! Dia sedang tidur dengan tenangnya di meja sekertaris. "Nyam~ Ehn? Oh... Giliranku? Aku Margarita Blankenheim. Sekian. Hoaaahhm~ Nyem nyem." Margarita memperkenalkan dirinya secara singkat kemudian kembali tidur.

"Saya kembali."

Sateriajis kembali dari planet Neptunus. Entah bagaimana caranya. Kayo menoleh sebentar lalu kembali duduk di kursinya sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Sehingga, kaki Kayo yang indah pun terekspos dan menggoda Sateriajis.

(Author : WOI WOI WOI! KOK JADI AMBIGU BEGINI?)

"Kaichou~ Anda cantik sekali~~" kata Sateriajis sambil berlari ke arah Kayo. Niatnya ngerape Kayo kelihatan banget. "WUA! TIDAAAKKK!" teriak Kayo menghindar. Banica diam saja melihat Kayo lari-lari gaje. Bukannya ngebantu.

"BANICA! KAU SIALAN! BANTU AKU!" teriak Kayo histeris kayak dikejar gorilla. Yang lain (minus Kayo, Banica, dan Sateriajis) _sweatdrop _ngeliat adegan nista bin gaje ini. "Kenapa aku harus membantumu?" tanya Banica santai. "OH, AYOLAH! Bantu aku! Nanti aku bisa dikotori oleh makhluk iniiiiii!" Kayo mulai frustasi sambil tetep lari-lari gaje. "Untuk apa?" tanya Banica dengan begonya. "BANTU GUEEEE! NANTI PAS PULANG, GUE TRAKTIR DI MC'DONALDS!" teriak Kayo mulai OOC. Banica langsung jingkrak jingkrak kegirangan. Tenaga Banica pun gede mendadak. Ia melempar Sateriajis ke planet Namek(?). Kayo berhenti lari-lari gaje dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Bagaimana Kayo~? Jadi 'kan traktirnya~?" kata Banica sambil jingkrak-jingkrak kayak Tobi anak baek. Kayo mengangguk. 'Sialan. Gue salah ngucapin janji. Nanti dompet gue makin tipis~' batin Kayo. "Gallerian, kenapa Kayo tidak menghunuskan guntingnya ke arah Sateriajis?" tanya Rilliane. Gallerian hanya bisa menjawab, "Kayo lupa bawa gunting besar hari ini. Jadi dia gak bisa ngapa-ngapain deh~"

Gallerian terlihat senang melihat kaichou sengsara.

"Sudah ah. Ayo bubar! Pertemuan hari ini selesai!" bubar Kayo. "Siap, kaichou!" jawab yang lain. Tentunya minus Rilliane dan Allen.

"Allen.. Ayo, pulang. Aku lapar." ucap Rilliane sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Allen. "Kau lapar? Ikut saja yuk ke Mc'Donalds bareng kami!" ajak Banica. Tumben baik. "Tapi bayar sendiri-sendiri." ucap Kayo dengan singkat, padat, dan (gak) jelas. "Kita semua bareng-bareng ke Mc'Donalds saja! Sekalian sebagai syukuran anggota baru!" jelas Gallerian. Rilliane menatap Allen. Allen mengangguk. Jujur saja, Allen malas menyiapkan makanan untuk ratu ababil ini.

"A-aku dan Allen juga ikut!" kata Rilliane. "Ayo!" ucap mereka semua. Margarita akhirnya bangun. "Hee? Mau ke Mc'Donalds ya? Ikut dong. Aku lapar~" kata Margarita sambil mengelus perutnya. Gimana caranya lo laper? Lo kan tidur terus.

"Ayo! Ayo! Semua ikut!"

** ~('O'~) ~('_')~ (~'O')~**

Rilliane dan Allen ikut berjalan dengan mereka ke Mc'Donalds. Rilliane sebenernya nolak ide untuk jalan kaki, tapi 'kan Mc'Donalds-nya deket banget. Ya terpaksa deh.

Gimana ya nanti di Mc'Donalds? Apa bakal seru kayak tadi? Tunggu dulu! Mereka semua kan abnormal!

Bagaimana nanti di Mc'Donalds?

**~To be Continued~**

Ending Song : Daughter of White – Yowane Haku

* * *

**HURYAHHH~~~ Akhirnya publish juga!**

**Sudah lama saya ingin membuat fic bertema seperti ini! Huahahaha~ Saya akan berusaha update A.S.A.P~!**

**Review?**


	2. Mc'Donalds Incident!

**VOCALOID **© **Yamaha Crypton Future Media**

**Evillious Chronicles **© **mothy/Akuno-P**

**Highschool of Evillious **© **Cherry Clockworker**

**~CAST~**

**Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche & Rindo Blume — Kagamine Rin**

**Allen Avadonnia **— **Kagamine Len**

**Gallerian Marlon **— **KAITO**

**Kayo Sudou, Lukana Octo & Elluka Clockworker **—** Megurine Luka**

**Sateriajis Venomania **—** Kamui Gakupo**

**Banica Conchita & Meilis Belzenia **—** MEIKO**

**Margarita Blankenheim & Mikulia Greonio **—** Hatsune Miku**

**Hakua Netsuma **— **Yowane Haku**

**Gumina Glassred & Gumillia **— **Megpoid GUMI**

**Warning : **OOC, OOT(?), gak jelas, abstrak, parody busuk, bahasa gak bener, typo and miss-typo maybe detected(?), humor gagal, dll.

Terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah nge-review fic abal bin nista ini~ Terima kasih juga untuk para silent readers yang bersedia membaca fic ini. Saya beneran gak nyangka bakal dapet review sebanyak ini di chapter pertama! Saya berterima kasih sebanyaaaakk mungkin kepada kalian semua! Saya ngetiknya rada ogah-ogahan, makanya lama apdet #woi

Sekali lagi, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! Mari kita mulai!

* * *

Chapter II : Mc'Donalds Incident!

Opening Song : Chrono Story – Megurine Luka ft. Kagamine Rin and Len

* * *

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!" ucap Gallerian sambil menunjuk papan nama restoran milik Mc'Donalds. Rilliane mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Restorannya lucu ya." jawab Rilliane dengan polosnya. Gallerian tertawa kecil. Gallerian meraih tangan Rilliane, hendak menggandengnya. Tapi..

"Ngapain kau megang-megang tangan Ojou-sama segala?" Allen menghadang. Rilliane masih bengong ngeliatin papan nama restoran. Anggota lain udah keburu masuk ke dalam restoran. Allen menyipitkan matanya ke arah Gallerian. "Heh, apa masalah lo?" Gallerian kembali sewot. Allen mulai kesal menghadapi pria satu ini. "Tentu saja itu masalah. Saya sebagai pelayan Ojou-sama, harus melindunginya. Ayo, mari masuk, Ojou-sama!" cibir Allen sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk Rilliane. Rilliane yang dari tadi masih cengo' pun ikut masuk ke dalam restoran bersama Allen. Gallerian hanya diam. Lalu, akhirnya ia ikut masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Kalian lama sekali sih!" omel Banica. Kayo lagi di pojok restoran ngitungin uang di dalam dompetnya yang cuma sedikit. Sateriajis lagi nemplok di kaca jendela karena bosen nungguin Rilliane dkk. di luar. Margarita lagi tidur di meja pelanggan. Rilliane _sweatdrop_. "Iya! Ini aku datang!" jawab Rilliane. "Ayo! Antri dulu!" ucap Banica. Rilliane dan Allen mengangguk tanda paham. Mereka semua pun mengantri di _counter_ yang berbeda. Rilliane dan Allen di _counter _1, Kayo di _counter _2, Sateriajis di _counter _3, Margarita di _counter _4, Gallerian di _counter _5, dan Banica di _counter _6. Buset dah.. _counter-_nya banyak amat.

Mari kita lihat mereka satu persatu. _Shall we?_

**Rilliane dan Allen**

Ini merupakan pengalaman pertama mereka dalam mengantri. Biasanya mah.. Rilliane hobi nyerobot. Allen juga ikutan nyerobot. Tapi sekarang, mereka harus mengantri dengan baik demi menjaga nama baik Marlon Highschool.

"Ternyata ngantri itu nggak enak ya, Allen." ucap Rilliane. Nyeh, emang. Elo sih kagak pernah antri. Allen cuma ngangguk aja. Daripada dipenggal~

"Selanjutnya!" panggil nona penjaga _counter_. Rilliane dan Allen maju ke depan _counter_.

"Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya penjaga _counter_ yang ternyata bernama Hakua Netsuma. Rilliane memilih-milih. "Hmm... _cheese burger_, _french fries_, dan satu _lemon tea_. Kalau Allen?" tanya Rilliane. Hakua mencatat pesanan Rilliane. Allen ikut memilih. "Saya sama seperti Ojou-sama. Tapi ukuran _jumbo_." jawab Allen santai. Gila... porsi makanan pelayan lebih besar daripada majikannya. Ckck... namanya juga fic nista bikinan saya. Hakua dan Rilliane _sweatdrop_.

"Baiklah. Silahkan ditunggu sebentar. Totalnya 80 EC*." ucap Hakua. Rilliane melotot(?)

"HEH! SIAPA KAU? BERANINYA MEMINTA BAYARAN KEPADA SEORANG RATU!" teriak Rilliane gak terima. Allen kembali main di belakang layar karena gilirannya sudah habis, sekarang ia memainkan congklak. Hakua _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan Rilliane. "Itu sudah peraturan, nona." jawab Hakua santai. "TIDAK AKAN KUBAYAR! AKAN KUPENGGAL KAU!" Rilliane teriak-teriak lagi. Allen masih sibuk main congklak.

"Heh, coba aja kalau bisa." Hakua dengan songongnya. Rilliane naik darah.

"KURANG AJAR!" balas Rilliane. Akhirnya mereka tampar-tamparan, tabok-tabokan, jambak-jambakan, sampe guling-guling. Yang lain _sweatdrop_.

Sudah ah.. Mari kita lihat yang lain!

**Kayo **

Sang _kaichou_ Marlon Highschool mengantri seperti biasa. Damai. Gak banyak masalah kayak Rilliane dan Allen. Yah, teladan yang baik untuk anggota OSIS yang lain. Saat giliran Kayo...

"Selamat datang! Nona ingin pesan apa?" tanya penjaga _counter _yang bernama Mikulia Greonio itu. Kayo sibuk memilih. "Hmm... Saya mau pesan _french fries _dan _softdrink_ medium saja." jawab Kayo santai. Khu khu~ Semoga gak ada peristiwa kayak Rilliane tadi. "Baiklah! Silahkan ditunggu~ Totalnya 45 EC!" ucap Mikulia dengan riang. Kayo membayar dengan uang pas. Seketika itu, Kayo melihat sesuatu di pergelangan tangan Mikulia. Gelang.

"Nona, itu gelang?" tanya Kayo. "Oh? Iya! Ini gelang hadiah dari tunanganku." jawab Mikulia sambil tersipu malu. Aura cemburu Kayo muncul. Yah, Kayo itu jomblo sih sampai sekarang. Ckck.. karepmu-lah, Kayo. "Kau sudah bertunangan?" gumam Kayo. Lalu ia mengambil sesuatu dari tas miliknya. Bisa tebak?

Yak! Anda benar! Gunting besar!

Lho? Bukannya Kayo gak bawa gunting besar? Nah~ Kayo mah bawa gunting setiap hari. Tapi dia sembunyiin di tas. Kok Gallerian bilang kalau Kayo hari ini gak bawa gunting? Yah, itu hanya karena Gallerian sotoy.

Seseorang yang sedang mengantri di _counter _5 tiba-tiba bersin.

"Kau! Bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan tunangan!" teriak Kayo sambil menarik kerah Mikulia dan memposisikan guntingnya tepat di wajah cantik Mikulia. Jarak antara ujung gunting Kayo dengan wajah Mikulia hanya... 1 cm. Gila lo, Kayo.

Mikulia berkeringat dingin. Na'as sekali nasibmu, Mikulia. Ditodong ketua OSIS psikopat. "E-eeh! Maafkan sayaaa! Saya tidak tau! Huwaaaaa!" Mikulia nangis kejer. Kayo terus nodong. Mereka teriak-teriak gaje. Satu teriak-teriak soal tunangan, satu lagi teriak-teriak minta maaf. Alah! Sama aja kayak Rilliane! Akhirnya kacau juga!

Ganti! Lihat yang lain!

**Sateriajis**

Si pemilik _harem_ terbesar sedunia-akhirat ini... gak usah ditanya!

Bisa tebak kan? Iyalah! Dia pasti lagi godain mbak-mbak _counter_!

"Hallo.. Ehm! Nama mbak siapa?" tanya Sateriajis rada _awkward_. Mbak-mbak berambut hijau di depannya langsung _sweatdrop_. Sateriajis itu buta atau apaan, ya? Jelas-jelas mbak _counter_ punya _name tag _atau sejenisnya. "Gue Gumina Glassred." jawab mbak hijau itu dengan gaul. Sateriajis makin kagum. Ndesoh ah #digoreng

"Wah, wah~" ucap Sateriajis rada gaje. "Apaan?" tanya Gumina. Sateriajis mengangguk-ngangguk entah apa maksudnya. "Selain cantik, ternyata kau juga gaul, nona Gumino." ucap Sateriajis dengan santainya. "Gue Gumina. Bukan Gumino. Lu kira gue cowok apa?" jawab Gumina sambil ngelempar meja _manager_. Sateriajis kena telak! Tepat dia wajah gantengnya! (author gak ikhlas ngetik ini... sumpah..)

"Ckckck! Kau kuat juga ternyata, nona!" balas Sateriajis sambil melemparkan cintanya(?). Gumina menghindar. Kemudian, Gumina kembali membalas lemparan Sateriajis dengan melempar sang _manager_. Sateriajis kena lagi! Skor sementara 2-0, saudara-saudara! Sateriajis Venomania bangkit lagi! Lalu, laluuu? Sang Duke melemparkan kasih sayangnyaaaaaa! Daaaaannn... GOOO— *dibekep karena sok*

Gumina tetap menghindar. Lalu, melemparkan karyawan-karyawan lain ke arah Sateriajis.

Halah.. ini mah bakal jadi baku-lempar! Lewat aja! Sepanjang ini, pada gak waras semua nih... #dibacok

**Margarita**

Sekarang... Giliran Margarita!

Mari kita lihat, apa yang dilakukan oleh Putri Tidur kita di _counter _nomor 4?

Dia sedang...

Tidur di meja _counter_.

Mbak penjaga _counter _4 langsung _sweatdrop_. "Err... Nona? Nona mau memesan apa?" tanya penjaga _counter_ yang bernama Rindo Blume tersebut. Margarita terbangun. "Heee? Oh! Maaf! Aku ingin memesan... Emm.. Zzzz..." Margarita tertidur lagi.

'_Ini orang kenapa molor melulu?' _batin Rindo rada _illfeel_. Rindo kembali membangunkan Margarita yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap. "Nona! Anda mau pesan apa? Jangan tidur." ucap Rindo. Margarita kembali bangkit(?). "Oh, maaf!" kata Margarita. Minta maaf melulu.

"Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya Rindo lagi. Mencoba sabar. Margarita melihat-lihat menu yang sudah disediakan oleh Rindo. "Hm... _cheese burger_ saja deh..." jawab Margarita. Rindo mengetik pesanan Margarita. "Minumannya?" tanya Rindo lagi. Ih, kepo deh~ #PLAK

"Hmm... Ah! Air putih aja." jawab Margarita simpel. Rindo mengetik lagi pesanan Margarita. "Totalnya 35 E—"

"Ngiiikkk... Ngoookkk... Zzzzz..." gak elit amat dah, Mar.

"NONA! BANGUN! TOTALNYA 35 EC!" teriak Rindo saking gedegnya. Gondok tuh 'ntar lama-lama. Margarita bangun lagi (halah). "Eh? EH? Oh! Ini uangnya." balas Margarita sambil memberikan uang sejumlah 35 EC. Rindo menerima uang tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam mesin kasir. "Terima kasih, Nona. Ini pesanannya." ucap Rindo ramah (baca : gondok) sambil memberi nampan berisi pesanan untuk Margarita. "Sama-sama!" balas Margarita sambil tersenyum lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Lalu? Dia tidur. Rindo _sweatdrop_.

Yah, yang penting.. Ini masih lebih waras daripada yang lainnya.

**Gallerian**

Si Gila Uang ini masih dengan sabar mengantri di _counter _nomor 5. Akhirnya, Gallerian mendapat giliran. "Tuan mau pesan apa?" tanya mbak _counter_ berwarna rambut coklat gelap yang bernama Meilis Beelzenia. Gallerian memilih-milih. "Saya mau paket 1 saja." jawab Gallerian singkat. Meilis mengetik pesanan Gallerian. "Totalnya 96 EC." jelas Meilis. Gallerian melotot, ketularan Rilliane. "UAPUAH? NO! SAYA TIDAK MAU BAYAR!" teriak Gallerian. Meilis menjawab dengan santai, "Kalau begitu, pinjam kartu kredit anda." Gallerian bingung. Akhirnya ia memberikan kartu kreditnya.

Meilis mengetik sesuatu di suatu mesin lalu menggesekan kartu milik Gallerian. "Masukkan _password_ anda." ucap Meilis. Gallerian mengetikkan _password_ dengan heran. "Nah, selesai. Pesananmu sudah terbayar. Jadi uang di kantongmu tidak perlu habis ataupun berkurang." balas Meilis dengan ngaconya. Gallerian ngangguk-ngangguk. "Benar juga! Kau pintar! Hehe~ Terima kasih!" ucap Gallerian sambil menuju tempat duduknya, bergabung dengan Margarita.

Meilis cuma senyum-senyum gaje aja. Untung Gallerian gak ngerti!

Gallerian itu goblok atau apaan sih?

**Banica**

Giliran Banica Conchita! Sang Ratu Makan!

Apa yang dilakukannya? Oh! Dia sedang tergolek lemas di antrian karena belum dapat giliran, saudara-saudara! Kapan gilirannya akan tiba?

Akan kita lihat seusai— *dibekep*

Selanjutnya, Banica mendapat giliran. Dia langsung lari a la Naruto dengan kecepatan penuh untuk menuju _counter_ yang jaraknya cuma 2 meter di depannya. Apaan deh..

"Nona terburu-buru sekali... Baiklah, mau pesan apa?" tanya wanita berambut _pink_ tersebut. Dia mbak _counter _kok. Bukan yang lain(?). Banica menatap wanita _pink_ itu dengan tatapan lapar. "Aku..." ucap Banica dengan gak jelasnya. Wanita _pink _yang bernama Lukana Octo itu bertanya, "Mau pesan apa?" Banica langsung bangkit. "BERIKAN AKU SEMUA MAKANAN YANG ADA DI SINI! AKU LAPAR!" teriak Banica dengan wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa ia belum makan selama 3 abad(?) #bohong

Lukana hanya mengelap wajahnya yang terkena 'hujan lokal' dari Banica. "Hah? Memangnya anda sanggup memakannya?" tanya Lukana rada cengo'. "TENTU SAJA AKU SANGGUP! KAU PIKIR AKU INI SIAPA? AKU INI THE GREAT CONCHITA!" teriak Banica lagi. Teriakan kedua itu telah membuat Lukana mengalami budek abadi dan harus dibawa ke dokter hewan terdekat.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa memenuhi pesanan anda." jawab Lukana santai. Banica mulai naik darah. "A—!" Banica ingin teriak lagi, tapi Lukana mengangkat telunjuknya sebagai isyarat untuk diam. "Dengar ya, nona. Makan terlalu banyak itu bisa menyebabkan obesitas! Lalu, bla bla bla bla makanlah sayur! Supaya bla bla bla! Lalu, ini program diet efektif dari saya! Bla bla.." Lukana terus mengoceh tanpa henti. Membuat Banica cengo' luar biasa. Banica terpaksa mendengarkan ceramah Lukana dan mengikuti program diet Lukana.

Banica kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan piring penuh berisi sayur-sayuran.

Kok pada ngenes semua ya? Halah! Balasan ringan atas dosa mereka(?)!

Mereka makan bersama di meja yang sama (iyalah). Karena hening, hening lama. Iya, pake banget. Jadi, hening lama banget.

Karena terasa _awkward_, Rilliane mencoba memulai pembicaraan. "Eh.. Yang duduk berdua di ujung itu siapa sih? Mereka memakai seragam UKS Marlon _Highschool_.." tanya Rilliane sambil menunjuk dua orang wanita. Semua anggota OSIS kecuali Allen menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Rilliane.

"Oh, mereka. Itu Mrs. Elluka dan Ms. Gumillia." jawab Banica singkat. Rilliane mengangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti. "Eh, eh! Tau gak?" ucap Margarita antusias. Tumben bangun.

"Ya nggaklah. Lo aja belum bilang apa-apaan." jawab Kayo dengan gaul. Sateriajis dimana? Oh, dia lagi galau di pojok. Katanya sih karena gak berhasil ngegaet si Gumina. Sabar ya, Duke...

Dia juga bonyok karena dilempar berbagai benda dan makhluk random oleh Gumina.

Gallerian pengen banget ngakak ngeliat si Sateriajis bonyok begitu. Punya dendam apaan sih, Gal? Kok senennggg banget gembira di atas penderitaan orang lain? Gak beradab(?).

"Jadi? Ada apa, emm.. Margareth?" tanya Rilliane. "Namaku Margarita Blankenheim. Tolong ingat-ingat namaku, dong!" balas Margarita rada gondok. Kesel karena namanya susah banget diinget sama orang-orang. Margarita pengen banget nyantet kedua orang tuanya yang sudah memberinya nama gaje yang susah diinget. "Oh. Maaf, Margare— ehm! Maksudku, Margarita." kata Rilliane rada _awkward_. Rada melulu dah? Kagak ada kata-kata lain apa?

"Cepetan, Mar! Lo mau ngomong apaan?" ucap Banica tidak sabaran. "Coba kalian lihat Mrs. Elluka dan Ms. Gumillia." jawab Margarita. Semua memandang Mrs. Elluka dan Ms. Gumillia yang sedang asyik berbincang-bincang. "Oooke.. Lalu?" tanya Allen. Allen seneng banget tuh karena akhirnya dapet dialog juga. "Ehm! Kudengar... Mrs. Elluka dan Ms. Gumillia itu..." ucap Margarita ngegantung. "Mereka kenapa?" tanya semua anggota OSIS minus Margarita.

"Kudengar... Mereka itu yuri lho!" jawab Margarita setengah berbisik.

.

.

.

.

.

"APAAAA?"

**~To Be Continued~**

Ending Song : White Brick & Black Mourning Dress – Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len

* * *

**Maaf karena saya terus menerus telat update. Laptop saya sempat rusak. Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk readers yang setia mengikuti FFn ini. #halah**

**Saya akan berusaha meningkatkan mutu FFn ini supaya readers tetap menyukai FFn ini.**

**Saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para readers, semua teman yang mendukung saya di Twitter maupun Facebook, dan seluruh #ECFamily yang setia menunggu FFn ini. I Love You, All!**

**Ide Mc'Donalds ini saya ambil dari gambar teman saya di grup Evillious Chronicles di Facebook dengan pengubahan seperlunya. Terima kasih juga ya! Hehe**

**Last,**

**Mind to Review?**

**Saya menerima flame dengan lapang dada. Tumpahkan saja perasaan kalian dalam membaca FFn ini di kotak Review!**

**Jaa~**


	3. First Mission

**VOCALOID **© **Yamaha Crypton Future Media**

**Evillious Chronicles **© **mothy/Akuno-P**

**Highschool of Evillious **© **Cherry Zombie **

**~CAST~**

**Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche — Kagamine Rin**

**Allen Avadonnia **— **Kagamine Len**

**Gallerian Marlon & Kyle Marlon **— **KAITO**

**Kayo Sudou & Elluka Clockworker **—** Megurine Luka**

**Sateriajis Venomania **—** Kamui Gakupo**

**Banica Conchita **—** MEIKO**

**Margarita Blankenheim & Michaela **—** Hatsune Miku**

**Clarith **— **Yowane Haku**

**Gumillia **— **Megpoid GUMI**

**Yukina Freesis **— **Kaai Yuki**

**Warning : **OOC, OOT(?), gak jelas, abstrak, parody busuk, bahasa gak bener, typo and miss-typo maybe detected(?), humor gagal, dll.

Saya sengaja jadiin semua mbak-mbak _counter_ di Mc'Donalds itu anggota _harem_-nya Duke~ Bwahahaha~ Biar dapet giliran muncul(?) #apaan

Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan bahkan nge-_review_ FFn ini~ Hehe!

Kita mulai chapter 3~ Goo!

* * *

Chapter III : First Mission

Opening Song : Parade of The Red Shoes **– **Miku, Luka, Rin & Len

* * *

"Kudengar... Mereka itu yuri lho!" jawab Margarita setengah berbisik.

.

.

.

.

.

"APAAAA?"

Margarita menutup telinganya. "Sst! Jangan teriak!" larang Margarita. Semua anggota OSIS menyegel(?) suaranya agar tidak keluar. "Se-serius?" tanya Rilliane tidak percaya. Margarita mengangguk mantap. "Yang kudengar sih begitu!" jawabnya santai. "Aku masih tidak percaya mereka itu Yuri..." ucap Gallerian _shock_. Sateriajis akhirnya ikutan. Daritadi dia mojok sambil nemplok di jendela sih.

"Aku... Err, kurang percaya. Masa sih.." Kayo angkat bicara. Margarita mengangguk mantap lagi. "Mereka itu kemana-mana selalu bersama! Di UKS, di kantin, di rumah, di restoran, dimana-mana deh!" jelas Margarita. "Ke toilet sama kamar mandi juga? Ke kamar juga?" tanya Sateriajis dengan najisnya. Gallerian meninju Sateriajis sampai terbang ke bintang VY _Canis Mayoris_. "GAK GITU JUGA, DUDUL. ELO MESUM AMAT SEH?" sewot Gallerian. OOC lagi dia.

"Gak sampai ke toilet juga..." Margarita _sweatdrop_.

"Daripada kita ngegosip gak jelas... Bagaimana kalau kita membuntuti mereka dan membuktikan omongan Margarita itu benar atau tidak?" Allen menyahut. Semua anggota OSIS minus Rilliane menatap Allen. "Hei! Aku 'kan cuma mendengar! Bukan berarti aku yang mengatakan 'kan?" protes Margarita.

"Ya, maaf." balas Allen.

"Idemu bagus, Allen!" semua anggota OSIS girang. Minus Rilliane tentunya. Rilliane mah lagi nyeruput minumannya tanpa memperdulikan author yang ngiler ngeliatnya. Author lagi puasa sih.

Allen cuma haha hehe gaje sambil ngegaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Siap?" tanya Margarita.

"SIAP!"

"OKEEE! MISI MEMBUNTUTI MRS. ELLUKA DAN MS. GUMILLIA KITA JALANKAN BESOK!" Margarita memerintah seenaknya. Dudulnya, anggota OSIS setuju aja.

"YOSH!"

_**The next day...**_

"Selamat pagi.." Rilliane dan Allen berbarengan masuk ke dalam ruangan OSIS. "Pagi. Silahkan duduk." jawab Margarita. Lho? Biasanya kan Kayo yang suka merintah seenak udel?

Ingat, sekarang mereka akan membahas rencana membuntuti Elluka dan Gumillia. Jadi? Yaaa.. Margarita yang jadi bos untuk sekarang. Kenapa? Kebijakan Author.

"Ehem! Dengar semua! Aku sudah menyusun seluruh rencana kita semalaman!" Margarita membuka pembicaraan. Ngapain sih OSIS ngelakuin hal gak penting kayak begini?

"Ha? Bukannya kau pasti tertidur ya? Kau saja baru membaca 2 halaman komik, sudah tertidur pulas." Gallerian nyerocos gaje. "ENAK AJA! YA BOLEH DONG! TERSERAH GUE! MAU TIDUR KEK KAGAK KEK KAYANG KEK SALTO KEK, BADAN JUGA BADAN GUE!" teriak Margarita gak terima. OOC juga dia akhirnya. Gallerian menutup telinganya. Takut divonis menderita budek abadi.

"Maaf, maaf!" balas Gallerian. "Huh!"

"Biar kujelaskan rencana pertama! Yang bakal maju... Kayo, Rilliane, dan Banica!" perintah Margarita. "Apaaaaa? Kenapa harus kamiiii?" Rilliane gak terima. "Kata authornya begitu. Mau diapain?" jawab Margarita tanpa dosa.

Seorang gadis berusia 13 tahun yang divonis jadi zombie tiba-tiba bersin.

"Untuk apa sih kita melakukan hal yang gak penting begini..?" tanya Banica. Benar sekali. Tapi dibumbui sedikit bumbu ngeles. "Ya nggak apa-apa lah. Sekalian untuk mengisi waktu luang. Lagipula, sekarang anggota OSIS 'kan sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Ini juga untuk melatih kemampuan kalian mengikuti perintah secara benar." jelas Kayo. Rada bener sih. Tapi tetap aja hal kayak gini itu nggak penting.

"Sudahlah. Jalankan saja. Anggap saja ini latihan. Lagipula aku ingin tahu seluk beluk Mrs. Elluka. Dia misterius sih." timpal Kayo. "..Baiklah." jawab Banica.

"Jadi, rencananya seperti ini... Kalian bertiga berpura-pura menjadi murid yang sakit, lalu pergi ke UKS. Amati gerak-gerik mereka dan lain-lain! Yah, kalian mengerti 'kan?" Margarita gak bisa ngejelasin rencananya sendiri. Rilliane, Kayo, dan Banica _sweatdrop_.

"Rasanya kami mengerti.." jawab Rilliane. Kayo dan Banica mengangguk.

"Untuk jaga-jaga, kalian menyamar saja!" ucap Margarita sambil mengeluarkan beberapa _make-up _dan _wig_ dari tasnya. Benar-benar terencana.

Rilliane, Banica, dan Kayo bengong. Mereka memikirkan hal yang sama, yaitu..

'_Cara pakainya gimana?'_

Maklumlah. Ndesoh.

"Tenang saja! Aku yang akan memakainya pada kalian!" tawa Margarita. Bisa baca pikiran juga dia..

_A few minutes later..._

"Nah! Jadi!" seru Margarita sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

"Uwaaahhh! Mataku dipakaikan apaaa? Kok rasanya aneh?" jerit Rilliane. Dia bercermin. "HUWAAA! MATAKU JADI BERWARNA COKELAT!" jeritnya lagi. Gini nih, orang ndeso itu.

"Tenang, Rilliane! Itu cuma _soft lens_!" tenang Margarita. Repot juga kalau punya orang ndeso di OSIS. "Ho-hoh? Jadi mataku tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rilliane. "Iya." jawab Margarita dengan gondoknya.

"Rambutku rasanya aneh. Warnanya juga berbeda." satu lagi orang ndeso. Si Ketua OSIS. Margarita gondok lagi.

"Ini bisa dimakan gak?" tanya Banica sambil menunjuk lipstik milik Margarita. "YA KAGAK LAH! MAU MATI?" sewot Margarita. Banica ngangguk-ngangguk lalu menaruh kembali lipstiknya.

"Siap?"

"Ya... Mungkin siap." ucap Rilliane sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia masih merasa aneh dengan _soft lens _yang dipasang di kedua mata _aquamarine_-nya.

"Ya. Aku siap." jawab Kayo mantap. Contoh Ketua OSIS yang baik..

"Dapet makanan gak?" tanya Banica. Swt...

"Iya. Ntar dapet." jawab Margarita gak mau cari masalah.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga siap!" balas Banica girang. Kalau udah menyangkut makanan aja...

"Yaudah gih! Cepetan ke UKS! Aku, Gallerian, Allen, dan Sateriajis akan menunggu di ruang OSIS!" usir Margarita gak sopan.

'_Kurang ajar ini anak... Gue bonyokkin ntar..' _batin Rilliane dan Kayo. Banica sih seneng aja.

"Kami berangkat." pamit Rilliane, Kayo, dan Banica.

_BLAM!_

"Semoga berhasil..."

Kayak ngelakuin misi tingkat S aja. OSIS gak berguna. Masa' ngerjain hal yang gak guna...

**U K S**

"Eh... Ini UKS 'kan?" tanya Rilliane gak yakin. Maklum, anak baru plus anak ndeso. Kayo ngangguk. "Kok aneh ya..." timpal Banica. Lho? Elu 'kan anak lama(?)?

"Yaaa.. Gitu deh. Yang ngurus 'kan Mrs. Elluka dan Ms. Gumillia.. Gimana gak aneh... Pasti kayak laboratorium deh.." ujar Kayo dengan sotoynya. FYI, walau dia Ketua OSIS, dia gak pernah ke UKS. Sekalipun ada tugas OSIS yang berlatar tempat UKS, dia pasti nyuruh Gallerian atau Banica.

"Emm... Masuk nih?" tanya Rilliane. Kayo ngangguk.

"Tapi, salah satu dari kita harus ada yang terluka!" seru Rilliane. Benar juga. Tapi itu 'kan bukan bagian dari ren—

"Biar aku saja yang melukai diriku sendiri!" jawab Conchita girang. Kurang ajar, author lagi ngomong juga...

"He?! Emang bisa?!" sifat ndesonya Rilliane keluar lagi. Kayo _sweatdrop_. Ya iyalah bisa. Setiap orang 'kan bisa ngelukain diri sendiri. Buktinya? Bunuh diri. Noh. Udah ngelukain diri, mati, gak masuk surga gak masuk neraka pula. Rugi tau.

"Bisa lah. Belum nonton PV 'Akujiki Musume, Conchita' ya?" tanya Banica. Et dah, malah promosi. Untung di mothy. Author kagak untung.

"Belum... Baru nonton PV 'Aku no Musume', 'Aku no Meshitsukai', sama 'Shin On no Tokei Tou'..." jawab Rilliane. Ini juga... Ikutan promosi..

"Aku 'kan memakan diriku sendiri di PV 'Akujiki Musume, Conchita'!" Banica bangga. Lah? Kok elu masih keluyuran disini? Katanya udah mati?

"..." Kayo milih diem aja. _No comment_.

"Yasudah. Lukai saja dirimu!" jawab Rilliane enteng. Banica girang. Jingkrak-jingkrak. Gelindingan. Ngecipok berbagai macam spesies _Manticore_ dan lain-lain.

"Baiklah!" Banica memulai aksinya.

HAUP!

Elah... Ia mencoba memakan tangannya. Untuk cuma digigit. Kalau dimakan? Bukan ke UKS, tapi ke UGD.

"Cukup, Banica!" Rilliane menghentikan Banica yang mulai memakan dirinya, "Cukup tangan! Gigit saja! Kita hanya perlu luka kecil!"

"Cih! Baiklah!" Banica berhenti. Di tangannya terlihat luka sobek kecil. Buset, gigi Banica setara dengan _cutter_ ternyata.

"Hei, Banica! Berakting seolah kau sedang kesakitan!" bisik Rilliane. Banica mengangguk.

"WUAAAAA! TANGAN GUEEEE! SAKITTTTT! GYAAAHHHH!" Banica teriak-teriak gaje. Dia tidak punya bakat berakting ternyata, saudara-saudara.

"Swt..."

"Akting yang netral aja! Jangan kayak begitu!" Rilliane naik darah. "Oh, maaf.."

"Aduh.. Sakit.." Banica mulai berakting natural. Rilliane bertepuk tangan kecil, "Gitu dong! Yuk, masuk!"

'_Rasanya gue kagak kebagian dialog deh daritadi... Author kampret..'_ batin Ketua OSIS. Kasiaannn~

_Tok tok tok_

"Permisi! Teman kami terluka!" Rilliane jejeritan gak jelas di depan pintu UKS. Banica masih berakting natural. Bagus!

_Kriieeett_

'_Njir... Suara pintunya serem amat..' _Rilliane ngebatin sambil jejeritan di dalam hati.

"Ya? Terluka?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek. Ms. Gumillia!

"Iya! Tangan Ban— ehm! Adell terluka!" jawab Kayo agak kelabakan. "Ha? Adell? Siapa itu?" tanya Banica dengan begonya. Swt...

"E-eh! Y-ya ampun, Adell! Kau amnesia apa? Adell itu n-namamu! H-hahaha! Karena kesakitan, i-ingatanmu agak nge-_blur _ y-ya?" Rilliane menjawab sambil tertawa paksa. Banica sepertinya mengerti. "Benarkah? M-mungkin!" balasnya tidak kalah gagap.

"...? Ayo, masuk ke dalam. Biar kuperiksa di dalam." tawar Gumillia. Rilliane dan kawan-kawan mengangguk kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam UKS.

"Elluka, ada yang terluka. Luka sobek kecil." jelas Gumillia seraya memanggil Elluka. Seorang wanita berambut _blonde_(1) keluar dari kegelapan. Wtf? Ini bukan horror yah, mbak.

"Hm? Bawa masuk." perintah Elluka. "Mana lukamu?" tanya Elluka datar.

'_Ni orang gak niat ngobatin yak?' _batin Kayo dan Rilliane. Banica menyerahkan tangannya. Elluka memperhatikan tangan Banica lalu berkata, "Oh. Luka beginian doang."

NJIR, LUKA SOBEK WOI.

"Diamkan saja. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri." ucap Elluka sotoy. Kayo dan Rilliane melongo. Banica diam. "Hah? Ini luka sobek, Mrs. Elluka!" Rilliane rada gak terima sama sikap Ketua Pengurus UKS satu ini. "Terus? Gue harus bilang 'wow' getoh?" Elluka nge-_troll_. Rilliane pingin ngamuk. Tapi diberi 'sinyal'oleh Kayo agar tidak ngamuk.

Selagi Rilliane protes pada Elluka dan Banica akhirnya diobati oleh Gumillia, Kayo mengamati keadaan sekitar. Menganalisis beberapa perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Elluka dan Gumillia. Mengamati gerak-gerik mereka.

Kok jadi fanfic detektif begini? Humornya mana?

_Sense _humor saya hilang setelah Negara Api menyerang Jakarta.

Kayo menyadari sesuatu. Tapi dia memilih diam sampai bacotan Rilliane selesai dan luka Banica sudah diobati.

"Sudah diobati 'kan? Keluar sana! Kami sedang sibuk!" usir Elluka sambil menendang Riliane dkk. keluar ruang UKS.

_BLAM!_

"_Ittai!_ Jahat amat sih!" rintih Rilliane. "..." Kayo masih saja diam.

'_Tunggu.. Barusan, aku mendapatkan petunjuk lagi!' _batin Kayo senang.

"Ayo, kembali ke markas (baca : Ruang OSIS). Misi kita berhasil, kawan." Kayo mendramatisir keadaan.

"Gak usah melodrama gitu, Kayo." kaok Rilliane tiba-tiba. Rilliane emang tipe orang yang selalu bikin orang lain ngerasa _jleb_ gitu ya?

Tapi Kayo gak peduli. Dia tetap merasa senang karena berhasil menyelesaikan misi gak penting ini. Rasanya bagaikan membelah atmosfer berlapis-lapis, meluncur bersama bekantan(2) akrobatis lalu menuju rasi bintang paaallliiinnnggg manis!~

Apaan sih?

"Ayo kembali! Aku tidak sabar dengan hadiah makanan dari Margarita!" Banica jingkrak-jingkrak lalu gelundungan kayak Miku di Rolling Girl sampai ruang OSIS.

**Ruang OSIS**

_BRAAKK!_

"MARGARITA! KAMI BERHASIILL! BERHASIL! BERHASIL! HORE!" Kayo mendadak terkena virus Dori the Explorer dan ber-OOC ria.

Hening. Lho?

"Margarita?"

"9, 10, _Jack_, _Queen_, _King_, _Ace_, 1, 2..."

"...3!"

PLOK! PLOK! ..PLOK! ...PLOK!

"Aku selamat! Aku paling bawah! Yeah!" Margarita girang.

"Aku diatas tangan Marmar! Wooho!" Allen jejeritan kesenengan.

"Aku bersyukur bukan yang terakhir menepok.." Gallerian bersyukur ria.

"Uwaaaa! Aku paling atas! Aku telat menepoookk!" Sateriajis _shock _tingkat langit ke-7 tapi sayangnya dia kelempar ke langit ke-8.

"Sateriajis kalah! Kartu milikku, Gallerian, dan Allen sudah habis! Hahaha! Kocok lagi kartunya!" seru Margarita tanpa memperdulikan Kayo yang udah jejeritan di depan pintu ruangan OSIS.

"HOOOOOOIIIIII! MISI PERTAMA BERHASIILLL!" teriak Kayo. Rilliane sibuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seperti biasa. _Soft lens_ masih terasa aneh baginya. Banica lagi ngos-ngosan. Capek gelundungan.

"Oh, _Kaichou_. Bagaimana hasilnya?" jawab Margarita sambil tersenyum palsu(?).

"Fufufu.. Banyak petunjuk, Margarita." Kayo menjawab a la pelem horror. "Mari kita berunding, Kayo~" ajak Margarita sambil menunjuk ke arah atap sekolah. Kayo mengangguk lalu mereka berdua ketawa horror. Rilliane dan Banica _sweatdrop_.

"Giliran kami sudah selesai 'kan? Lepaskan _make-up _ini, Allen!" perintah Rilliane. "_Roger that_." jawab Allen. Eaak. Bahasa darimana tuh?

Selagi Allen membersihkan _make-up_ Rilliane dan Banica sedang menyantap hadiah makanan yang dijanjikan Margarita, Gallerian mengambil sebuah kertas dan membacakan sesuatu.

"Err.. Ini tulisannya apaan ya?" tanya Gallerian. Lalu ia mengeluarkan kacamata dari kantong seragamnya. "Nah, baru bisa kebaca."

"Er.. Margarita tulisannya mirip ceker ayam ya.." celetuk Gallerian dengan jujurnya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai mengumpulkan informasi. Sateriajis dan Gallerian akan maju kali ini. UAPUA? GUE IKUTAN MAJU?" Gallerian membaca tulisan di kertas itu lalu jejeritan karena ia harus maju di tahap kedua.

"Mengumpulkan informasi dari siapa coba..." keluh Sateriajis. "Saya tidak jago dalam mengumpulkan informasi. Tapi kalau mengumpulkan uang, saya masternya." jelas Gallerian gak jelas(?).

"Gak heran elu jadi Bendahara." ledek Sateriajis. Nyari ribut ternyata.

"Hei! Lanjutkan pesan dari Margarita!" teriak Rilliane. "Oh! Maaf!" Gallerian buru-buru membacakan kembali.

"Kumpulkan informasi dari narasumber di bawah ini. Ceilah bahasanya.." Gallerian _sweatdrop_ ngeliat kertas misi milik Margarita.

"Kyle Marlon. Mantan kekasih Elluka. HELL WHUT? ELLUKA PERNAH PACARAN?" Gallerian shock lagi.

'_Ada juga ya yang mau sama tante-tante galak kayak dia..'_ batin Rilliane.

"Ya sudah. Ayo, berangkat." ajak Gallerian. Sateriajis mengangguk. "Nih! Pegang kertasnya!" Gallerian melempar kertas rencana Margarita ke arah Allen.

"Wuah!" Allen menangkap kertas itu.

"Mereka berdua jadi keren kalau serius begitu." ucap Rilliane jujur. "Haaaa? Ojou-sama terpesona gituh?" balas Allen dengan bahasa alaynya.

"N-nggak! Siapa bilang? Huh!" dengus Rilliane. Allen menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum.

**School Garden**

"Yang namanya Kyle Marlon itu yang mana..." gumam Gallerian. "Rambutnya biru, berwibawa, pake seragam terbagus. Putra pemilik sekolah ini." jelas Sateriajis.

Gallerian menepok jidatnya. Gak sadar kalau dia sekolah di MARLON _Highschool_ dan nama belakang Kyle adalah MARLON. _Stupid you_, Gallerian.

"Itu tuh. Yang lagi sama anak kecil." Sateriajis menunjuk seorang pria berambut biru yang tengah suap-suapan coretoborcoret bekal makanan dengan seorang gadis berambut cokelat.

"Ah, itu Yukina Freesis! Senior kita lho!" jelas Gallerian. "WHUT? DEMI APA? ANAK SEGEDE UPIL ITU SENIOR?" teriak Sateriajis tidak percaya dan gak sopan.

"Sate, gak sopan amat sih? Sudahlah, kita samperin lalu kita interogasi(?)."

"Ya ya ya."

"Permisi, apakah Anda Kyle Marlon?" sapa Gallerian. Kyle yang lagi suap-suapan coretoborcoret sama Yukina pun menoleh.

"Ya. Saya Kyle. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Kyle.

"Saya ingin bertanya.. Bolehkah?"

Sateriajis kemana? Lagi kayang di ujung. Malas ikutan.

"Ya, silahkan saja~"

Gallerian ber-_yes!_ ria. "Baiklah. Apakah benar kalau Anda itu mantannya Mrs. Elluka?" Gallerian _to-the-point._

Kyle tersedak. "UAPUAH? NGAPAIN SIH NANYA BEGITU? IYA EMANG GUE MANTAN SI NENEK SIHIR ITU." Kyle _shock_ dan jerit-jerit. Gallerian membuka payungnya. Menghindari 'hujan lokal' dari Kyle.

"Selow aja, mas. Baiklah, apakah Anda mempunyai informasi soal dia?" lanjut Gallerian sambil menutup payungnya. "Ada. Cuma 1. Dia suka gurita. Selesai." jawab Kyle singkat. Gak ngebantu banget. "Hanya itu? Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Tidak." jawab Kyle sambil ngupil. Jorok ih.

"... Baiklah, terima kasih atas waktu Anda."

"Ya. Sama-sama."

Gallerian berjalan ke arah Sateriajis dengan muka malas.

"Gak ada hasil. Kyle Marlon gak berguna." ucap Gallerian males.

"Nah lo.. Gimana dong? Gue gak mau dihajar sama Margarita." jawab Sateriajis. Gallerian mengangguk.

"Coba saja tanya anggota UKS yang lain." usul Sateriajis. "Emang ada?" tanya Gallerian balik. Sateriajis menjedotkan kepalanya ke batu bata terdekat.

"Adaaa! Si rambut putih sama rambut hijau ituuu!" jerit Sateriajis.

"Oh.. Clarith sama Michaela ya?"

Gallerian amnesia mendadak tadi, saudara-saudara.

"Nah itu tau."

"Yasudahlah. Ayo berangkat ke UKS."

**U K S**

_Tok. Tok._

"Permisi.." sapa Gallerian.

"Silahkan!" seorang gadis berambut _teal_ menyambut sapaan Gallerian.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya gadis di sebelahnya.

"Clarith dan Michaela? Kami ingin menanyakan beberapa hal soal Elluka dan Gum—"

"Ada apa nanya-nanya?" seorang wanita _blonde_ berdiri di sebelah Gallerian.

"EMAK LO JASHIN!" latah Gallerian. Elluka _sweatdrop_.

"Mau bertanya apa?"

"Eh, anu.. Err.." jawab Sateriajis gugup. "Paling-paling nanya yang gak penting 'kan? Sudah, keluar sana." usir Elluka.

'_Gagal..'_ batin Gallerian dan Sateriajis.

"Aaah! Gagal!" keluh Gallerian.

"Biarin aja. Bukan tugas dari guru ini. Gak bakal dimasukin ke buku nilai." Sateriajis malah tambah gak ngebantu. Tapi bener juga. Gak penting ini.

**Ruang OSIS**

"Margarita! Kami gagal~"

Margarita menengok. "Ha? Gagal? Maksud kalian?" tanya Margarita.

"Misi gagal~ Kami gak dapet satu pun informasi~"

"..."

"...?"

"DASAR GAK BERGUNAAA!"

"WUAAA! AMPUN, MBAH!"

"Kukira mereka bakal berhasil.." kata Rilliane sambil memakan _cake_-nya. Allen hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah. Sudah! Bubar! Bubar! Pertemuan diakhiri!" perintah Kayo sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"_Aye, captain!_"

**Rilliane & Allen**

"Akhirnya bubar jugaa~" Rilliane merentangkan tangannya. Allen menguap.

"Sudah ah. Pulang yuk." ajak Rilliane.

"Baiklah, ojou-sama.."

Rilliane dan Allen memutuskan untuk pulang. Dan berjalan menuju gerbang. Mereka melewati UKS.

"Gawat ya.." terdengar suara dari dalam UKS. Telinga Allen yang tajam setajam silet(?) dapat mendengarnya.

"Ssh! Ojou-sama! Sini!" bisik Allen. Rilliane menengok, "Ada apa?"

"Ada yang berbicara!" bisik Allen lagi. Rilliane ikutan menguping.

"Iya.. Gawat sekali." suara Gumillia terdengar.

"Tidak apa-apa sih. Karena tidak ada yang tau hubungan kita.." suara Elluka menjawab.

Eh?

.

.

.

"Hah?"

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Ending Song : TwiRight Prank – Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len

* * *

**SUMPAH NGEGANTUNG!**

**UWAAA! SAYA TAU SAYA GAK KREATIP! MAAPIN SAYAAAA!**

**Btw,**

**Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin**

**Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin!**

**Cherry dan Keluarga meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang kami perbuat! Maaf ya!**

**Chappie selanjutnya is coming up!**

**Review?**

**(1) : Rambut asli Elluka itu **

**(2) : Bekantan. Maskot Dufan**


End file.
